mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SierraSia/5 Days Untill X
ONE DAY AWAY, BABY! For this last part of the countdown till X and Y, I'm listing my fsvortie locations from the Pokemon Games. Now the rule is only one location per game. Now let this one last countdown begin! Number 5 The Galactic Bases - Pokemon Platinum Yes, I mean both the one in Eterna City and the main one in Veilstone City. Now why only in Platinum? Because the desighns of the bases are much better than the ones in Diamond/Pearl in my oppinion. Plus once you evacuate Team Galactic from them, you get your very own HQ! You can't customize if or anything like in the Gen 3 gmes, but it's still pretty neat added with your imagination. Number 4 The Beach - Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Pop quiz, where's the best place to go durring the summer? The beach of course! All jokes aside, I really do like how they set up the beach in the games. Being the place where your grand adventures begin with you and your partner, you have access to two of the dungeons in the game instead of going to the sign: Beach Cave and the Hidden Land. So that's convineant. Number 3 Fortree City A town made for Treekos. Anyway, I like Fortree City and how it's unique amon other city. Besides the Pokemon Center, the Pokemart, and the gym, all the houses are above this lush of trees and grove. Reminds me of my old secret base in a tree. Which, may I add, better be in the remakes for Ruby and Sapphire if they decide to do so. Number 2 The Ranger School - Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia "What? School? Who needs school in pokemon?" Well you do for this game. But it's a really great locaion. There are many rooms to see, many places linked around the school, and it's a great place to bein the game. Recap 5: The Galactic Bases 4: The Beach 3: Fortree City 2: The Ranger School Number 1 Sunset Coloseum - Pokemon Battle Revolution Yep, this is my favorite location out of all the locations in the Pokemon Games. And why not? It shows a beautiful sunset, the ruins surrounding the Battle Feild looks great, and it feels like you could face a Legendary Pokemon there. But I must say that it is by far the hardest coloseums in the whole game. Making you use different pokemon that aren't your own, it makes you amp up you stratagies, especially for the Coloseum Leader. I'm SierraSia, and I enjoy battaling on Sunset Coloseum the most. And with Pokemon X and Y just less then a day away, we can be sure to not only find possibly new favorite locations, but also maybe even favorite battles. The only day that the excitment for the games is more than todays is tomarow's. With so many new ways to battle pokemon, and brand new features, this might be one of the best games, despite being less then 100 new pokemon. This is SierraSia saying I can't wait till X and Y! Category:Blog posts